Walking The Road Of Life
by LesbianStorys
Summary: 2020. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, now being happily married, meet the ups and downs coming with a marriage, friendship, jealousy, a child, work and failure. (yet rated K, but I am looking forward to change that) Unholy Trinity/ Brittana/ in the future might some Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Black hair tangles off the edge of the bed. Eyes twitch as the bright sunlight shines onto the eyelids. Santana Lopez crunches her face and turns away from the light of the morning. She hears noises coming from downstairs, followed by feet walking up the stairs and the sound of the door opening quietly.

"Santana?" The voice of a female blonde ghosts through the room. "San, come on. Wake up."

Santana groans in disapproval. In her opinion it's definitely not time to wake up.

"We had breakfast already. You need to get up."

A soft hand strokes over her right arm to wake her up. "Five minutes", groans a sleepy Santana.

"You've had more than 20 minutes already. Now get up. I've made pancakes."

A frown appears on Santana's face. Pancakes? Brittany? "Thanks baby..."

Brittany's pancakes are awful. Always have been. In the words of the wifey " _Receipts confuse me"_ and even though she still tries it never works out.

Santana drifts back to sleep, already forgetting her wife is still standing beside the bed.

"San. I need you to get up. You need to take care alone today. Please baby, get up." Brittany softly shakes her wife. Santana answers with a loud snore.

"You leave me no choice", Brittany warns and Santana groans, silently telling her wife not to dare it. But Brittany already made her decision, she steps two feet away and opens her arms starting to sing.

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Oh good God, let me give you my life"

Santana feels her body react to one of her favorite songs and her feet move with the music playing in her head as her wife sings. Brittany reaches her hand out and pulls Santana up against her will, so that Santana is now sitting on the bed needing to take in the sunlight and the song.

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Oh good God, let me give you my life"

Santana lets out a loud groan and Brittany smiles happily knowing that her plan worked once again. Her wife just needs the right song to get out of bed. She's like a _boov_. She can't resist good music. You may have heard of the _boovs_. They're aliens. You might know Oh! From the movie Home? It's one of Brittany's favorites and even though she denies it in front of all people Santana loves that movie just the same.

Those aliens not only change color to fit their feelings, they also cannot not dance to human music. Their body just dances without them wanting to. And Santana reacts the same. With the right song she just can't resist but feel it in her every bone.

Now Santana is up shaking her ass at Brittany while making the bed. Britt gives her wife's ass a hard slap, Santana jumps and Brittany walks out to go back to the child.

Santana takes her time to get ready, but by the time she gets down to the kitchen she looks really good. She picked a knee long black dress which is tight around her upper side but loose around her legs. Her feet are covered by black ballerinas. The woman put her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Good morning." She kisses her wife and smiles lovingly. Brittany looks so good. _She looks always good._

Brittany is in her red sleeveless top with Mickey Mouses face printed on it, in short shorts and her new white summer sneakers. She added a sweet light beige beach hat with a black band around it and two teddy bear ears formed up on the top of the head.

"San", Brittany cheers and grins. She hugs the brunette tight and only let's her go when Santana bets for some air. "I am so glad you're up now."

"I had no choice", defends Santana. Wanting to change the subject from her disturbed sleep to something more cheerful she asks: "Where's my baby?"

"He was right here." Brittany looks around the kitchen confused. "I swear he was here. Zane? Honey, where are you?" She bends down to look underneath the kitchen cupboards.

Santana chuckles amused at her dorky wife. "I'll see if he's somewhere in the house." The woman walks out of the open kitchen and straight to the living room. The sun floating through the glass-wall makes the whole living room feel warm and comfy. The door to the backyard is closed, but it still smells like fresh air and flowers. _Brittany must have opened it earlier. The smell of our garden flowers is in the room._

Santana chuckles at the view she's been given. One wall of the living room is completely made of thick glass from floor to ceiling. Two doors, easily to open up as a double door when needed, lead outside to the backyard. Well "back"-yard. The backyard is more on the side of the house. From the garden you can see the street, watch cars go by and sometimes Santana gets her mail given over the fence by the mailman while watering the flowers and trees. The backyard is mostly occupied by a large play-building that Will Schuester, Santana and Brittany's former teacher, build for them. _He had a rough time. Building all this, hiding..._

The "castle", as they call it, has two levels. Both levels include a slide. Two swings are attached to the building. A climbing net, a bridge, stairs, a climbing wall and even a roof. Santana and Brittany used hours to make sure it's completely safe. Beside the castle there's also a tiny playhouse, a big spider swing, a sandbox and a small hut with other bigger toys inside.

Whatsoever, the view in front of Santana makes her smile. Tiny hands on the glass, nose pressed up against it, on knees and with an open mouth there was a tiny little boy.

"Zane", Santana chuckles. "What ya doin' boy?" She walks over to her son and kneels down facing his side.

The little boy turns his head and big brown eyes meet hers. "Eh!" A small finger points against the glass.

"You wanna go out? This early? It's not even ten yet."

Zane drops to the floor, brings his feet together and babbles happy to see his mama.

Santana moves her fingers through soft brown hair and kisses his head.

The little boy reaches for his mother's arm and pulls at her sleeve. Santana reaches out and helps him stand in front of her. His finger goes straight to the glass, pointing outside again.

"There you are." Brittany enters the room relieved and joins them in their sitting positions. She crosses her legs and puts her hands in her lap.

"Mii!" Zane claps his hands and stumps his feet as Santana holds him upright.

"That's your mommy, right?" Smiling Santana beams at him for trying to say mommy.

He points outside again.

"Let's go play!" Brittany claps and is already up on her feet going to find some clothes for her baby. Zane is still in his sleeping onesie, his hair is a little messy but his smile is big. He knows his mommy is gonna let him go outside.

"You're smarter than you look." San grins and pokes his nose playfully. The child kicks his legs and reaches out for his mother's nose. "Yeah you think so? Noo." They laugh and Santana pulls her son to her chest. She cuddles him softly and ignores his protest sounds.

"San, let the boy go", Britt scolds her wife. The brunette lets the little Zane down to the floor. With a grey top with the Starbucks logo imprinted, red jeans, a black-white striped, thin, buttoned jacket, black socks and beige-brown checkered shoes from Burberry the blonde comes back and sits down. She brings her son onto her lap and starts to undress him. The boy is not too happy about that and whines. He moves his arms around and babbles unhappy.

"I know baby, but you wanna go out, you need to get dressed." Skilled Brittany easily gets him out of the onesie and into his clothes.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him out?" Santana frowns with worry.

Brittany focuses on dressing the little boy, but she knows Santana is worried by her voice. "Why's that?"

"It might be bright and sunny but last night it was raining and the grass and everything is wet."

 _She's so cute._ Brittany can't help but smile. Badass Santana eh? Not with Zane. "It's okay, babe. It won't harm him. In fact, if you keep him in a bubble all the time his immune system won't get stronger and learn how to fight things. It's not like we're letting him stand in the pouring rain. The sun is warm today and fresh air will be good for all of us." She finishes putting on his shoes and as soon as she lets him go he's off crawling to the glass-door leading outside.

The former McKinley High Bitch holds onto her son's hand as she slowly opens the door and lets him crawl out and into the grass. With no stop he heads directly to the sandbox and digs his hands into the wet sand.

The two mothers step out and stand cuddling each other as they watch their son.

Santana has her arms tight around her wife, who's head is nuzzled in her neck. She feels her breaths against her skin and it gives her shivers. Brittany still has that affect on her and she doubts it will ever change. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

Just as Santana closes her eyes to take in the smell of Brittany's fresh washed hair and her personal scent the phone inside the house rings. The shorter woman groans and ignores the ringing. But Brittany pulls away and softly strokes her back in apology. "I'll get that." The blonde disappears inside their living room.

Santana Diabla LoPierce puts her attention back on her son. The little Latino boy is full of sand, he made a mess with his hair in combination with sand and his shoes are completely ruined. She sighs. _The good Burberry shoes._

Drifting off into memories about her and Brittany she lands on her latest memory, being the one they shared yesterday at their Glee club reunion. Everyone was there. Mr. Schue is now the principal of the school and he welcomed his second child, a daughter, a few months ago. Rachel Berry actually made it on Broadway _again._ After that big huge failure only Santana knew would happen eventually. Mr Schuester's ex wife was there too. In fact Santana has never seen her before then. Except that one time where she was school nurse and drugged the whole Glee club. But Rachel had an obsession with Schuester once and went to clean all his house, so she must have spend a lot of time with that crazy witch. There even were a lot of people she had never seen before. Not only the second Mercedes, being Unique, no there was even another black girl, the third Mercedes – in thin. No offense! Mercedes is awesome. But bitch please those copies are getting out of hand. They all sang one stupid song together and everyone wore red-white colored clothes, except Becky Jackson, who was there too in all black mostly. God knows why. She never belonged to the Glee club and Sue didn't either but she showed up too surprisingly. Does she even work at that school again? Did Mr Schuester give her a job? In fact that doesn't bother Santana at all.

What really bothers her, after all this time, is the fact that the school only changed when she was out already! Like how unfair is that? She goes through all that bullshit and Mr Schue tries so hard to help all of them and make the school better and then when they're all gone and forgotten they finally make a change. How much easier would her life have been if all of this happened ten years earlier?

After that ashaming performance of the Glee club, which Britt and she actually come too late to, they all sat at Breadstix and talked about their poor lives.

It really bored the hell out of Santana. But luckily her smart wife had her all in her hands, _insert wink here_.

Quinn and Puckerman actually didn't make it all at as a couple. What a surprise. They had a lot of on and off going on. Mostly because Quinn is a bitch and Puckerman an idiot, but San still loves them both.

Living in a small town has it's pros. One of them is Quinn Fabray, who's living only a few minutes away from the LoPierces.

"That was Quinn", Brittany explains as she steps back outside and into Santana's awaiting arms.

"I was just thinking about her. And about yesterday in general." Her arms close the blonde into a tight hug.

Brittany's arms wrap around Santana's small body. "That was awesome right? I just wish we hadn't come too late to the performance. Everyone was already at it when we joined."

"Yeahh..." Her mind drifting back to the reason on why they came too late, she lets a little smirk appear on her lips.

A loud cry pulls the both women out of their different thoughts and they look at the boy in the sandbox. He cries and holds his arms halfway up, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

Brittany rushes to his rescue. She picks the little one up and cleans his sandy tongue with her Mickey Mouse top. "You ate sand again?"

"We should call him Sandy. Sandy Maverick."

"No." The answers is final by the sound in her wife's voice. Even if Santana was only mocking around, she can tell Brittany is not amused by the thought of renaming their little bundle into someone to be called Sandy.

The little boy cuddles into his mothers shoulder and licks his tongue clean on it. Brittany protests verbally but doesn't stop him.

"I've noticed you haven't eaten any of my pancakes."

With her lovers blue eyes on her she tries to make an innocent face and answers: "I didn't feel hungry."

"Don't lie to me, Santana LoPierce!" Her mimic is hard and angry but her eyes are soft and amused. She knows her pancakes suck.

"I will eat."

Brittany chuckles and lets the child down when he starts to move around. And off he crawls again. This time he goes for the flowers. Santana wanted to have some flowers there, but all the ones she liked Brittany pointed out to be toxic. And in the end they ended up with boring normal flowers.

Spying a familiar face, Santana points at it. "Look, there's the mailman." Zane looks up from the flowers and his mother picks him up bouncing him on her hip.

"Hello, Mrs LoPierce and Mrs LoPierce. Let me see." The old man pulls out a bunch of mail. He looks at the littlest LoPierce and smiles at him. "Well hello, little mister. Do you wanna give your moms the mail today?" The mailman reaches over the fence and holds the mail up to the little boy. Zane looks at it interested and unsure if he can take it. His curiosity wins and he grabs the bunch with both of his hands leading the mail straight to his mouth to have a taste.

"Okay, give me that." Brittany takes her son's newest chew-thing away and kisses his cheek lovingly to assure him he has not done anything wrong. After looking through the mail she lets out a sigh. "Mostly bills." She moves her feet over the grass and walks into the house.

Once she comes back to her wife chatting with the mailman she picks up the topic from earlier. "Quinn called."

Santana says her goodbyes to the mailman and waves at him before answering her wife. "You mentioned."

Brittany waits for Santana to say more but when she doesn't she continues herself. "She asked if you wanted to spend the day with her."

Brown eyes meet blue ones. "But we only saw each other yesterday."

"True", Britt agrees and then goes to explain. "But she meant just you and her."

The blonde gives her wife a look that clarifies she already accepted the offer for her wife. Santana suppresses a sigh and instead answers. "Sure. I'll go over later."

"Thank you." Brittany gives her girl a sweet kiss on the cheek and whispers: "I'll make it worth your while."

The brunette blushes deep red, a tingle between her legs and her hands barely able to not reach out for her wife's nice ass. Instead she asks: "Do you... Did Quinn say why she wants to see me?"

"No. But I guess she misses you. Maybe she's got something to tell you."

"We've been together all day yesterday."

"Saaaan", Brittany scolds. "Maybe she needed to have you all alone or maybe she was still trying to gain courage."

"Maybe", Santana adds with a suspicious look at her wife. "Maybe you know something about that..."

"What?" The blonde shakes her head, her open hair flies around and Zane giggles as he fights with the hair from his mommy in his face. "I don't know. I promise."

Santana's eyes move to the flowers and her mind drifts off to one Quinn Fabray.

" _Boob job!", a high school Quinn shouts._

" _Stop calling me that." Santana Lopez is not amused. She stares her friend down and if looks could kill..._

 _Quinn laughs loudly and slaps the Latina's ass._

" _Jesus stop that bitchy lesbian shit!"_

" _Coach Sylvester wants to talk to you."_

 _Santana doesn't show it but she's scared. "Why? What about?"_

 _Her best friend shrugs and runs off towards their third man of the Unholy Trinity. Brittany Pierce hugs Quinn tight and they both smile. Her smile is so beautiful. Santana has loved this smile since forever. Those two blondes are her best friends and she wants to spend the rest of her life with them._

 _Brittany waves her hand at her and her grin becomes so big. She has that affect on her. While Quinn and her always fight and mock around playfully, her and Britt have always been like Mickey and Donald, Dumb and Dumber, Thick and Thin, Good and Bad, Romeo and Juliet – wait what? No! Not Romeo and Juliet. They die. And they also have been a couple. No. Not her and Britt. More like... Cinderella and her talking mice. Yeah... she's my Cinderella..._

"..about?"

"Huh?" Her mind is only slowly coming back to present. The blonde woman looks at her amused and Santana quickly apologizes. "Sorry babe. What did you say?"

"I was asking what you're so thoughtful about."

"Oh. Nothing. Just us. You, me and Q."

Britt's eyes lighten up as memories crash her mind. "Oh, oh, oh do you remember the one time we went back to McKinley and just crashed the Cheerios and made them perform Problem with us? That was so fun."

"And we all got to hear my badass rapping."

"That's my favorite part." A sweet smile appears on Brittany's face and Santana just can't help it and smile back. Her wife lightens up any room, or in this case the backyard. _My Britt-Britt._

The taller woman kisses her high school girlfriend onto the forehead. "I have to get going." With a pout Santana has a look at the big clock inside the living room. It's 09.32. Time for her wife to work.

"Okay, baby. I'll see you tonight." The Latina gives the blonde a passionate kiss before they part and say goodbye. Santana leads her to the door and steals another kiss from her before the blonde kisses her son goodbye and hands him over to Santana, who again steals a kiss from her.

After watching her wife drive off to work, Santana LoPierce heads inside, sets her son up with some toys just to see him crawl outside again ignoring the toys completely, she leaves the door wide open to have an ear on her son and cleans up the mess her wife made in the kitchen trying to make pancakes. She obviously tried to make some cute Mickey Mouse ones and even a heart but they all look very... well... more like they belong into a horror movie. But it's still sweet and Santana tries a bite from the heart – and spits it right into the bin. _Nope. It's still awful._ Loving her wife's tries anyway, she smiles brightly and continues to clean the _Brittany and Zane eating breakfast_ mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Santana cleaned the kitchen, she feels much better about meeting her long-time friend Quinn.

Thinking about the former head cheerleader she smiles. _It's gonna be fun._

The woman turns back to the backyard where she finds the little dark haired Latino baby boy playing in the flowers, sitting on some of them with his butt.

"Zane", Santana scolds her son. "Those are mommy's flowers. She loves them." She picks her son up and takes away the flower he was just about to eat. The boy look at her, not sure on why his mama won't let him taste the amazing colorful flowers.

"Look, your mommy gets emotional when flowers die. Now how do we fix this mess you made? She will be furious." She gives her son a look, but he just doesn't care. "Okay, maybe not furious. Upset maybe."

The boy leans over and bends down to show his mother he wants to get down from her arms and off to play again. But Santana keeps him wrapped against her chest.

"We have an appointment to attend. With Miss Quinn Fabray, who has something to talk about. I wonder what it is."

Zane starts to whine, still bending down trying to get away from his mama's arms.

"I'm sorry, but not right now." Santana apologies and carries him inside.

She walks up the stairs and into the nursery Brittany passionately turned into a space elephant themed room. She puts him on the floor and starts to take his dirty clothes off. "We will have to look nice for Quinny. No sandy pants.

She picks him a checkered shirt and a normal blue jeans, new socks, brown shoes and perfect!

"There we go!" Santana beams proudly at her work. "Handsome."

Zane heads for his toy cars and plays with them carelessly. "Okay, boo, I'mma pack some things for you and then we head out."

 **xxx**

Twenty minutes later Santana is all packed up on baby stuff and toys and Zane is buckled in the stroller. They step out onto the street. The boy is holding his tiny hand up to the sky and closes and opens his fist, simply watching his hand move.

Santana smiles at her goofy baby boy and pushes the stroller down the street. It's only a three street walk to Quinn's house.

 _I wonder what she wants to talk about. She saw me yesterday at the Reunion all day. She had plenty of chances to bring up stuff._ San frowns in thought and stops at a traffic light, she waits for the green sign to cross the street. _It must be something extreme if she couldn't say it yesterday. Maybe she's sick! Oh my god. What if she has cancer?! She can't die! Brittany needs her! She needs her. And well... I do too. She's my best friend. I always used to say Brittany is my best friend and lover, but at some point Quinn insisted that my best friend can't also be my lover. So I upgraded our relationship to "best lovers" which Quinn and I agreed on in our last year of high school. But now she's dying..._

"No she's not. Get it together, Lopez!" Santana makes a fist. She has to be strong now. And nothing is set yet. Who says it's not one of those Rachel Berry drama queen things? Panic for nothing, and all that. That's probably it. She most likely met a new boy and is head over heels once again. _Yes. That's it._

Reaching the Quinn Fabray house she rings the doorbell and waits. Zane is grinning big. He always loves seeing his auntie Q.

Quinn opens the door and squeals at the little boy, lifting him out of the stroller and cuddling him tight. "Who's my little Latino boy?"

Zane giggles at her and enjoy her attention.

"Q... Let me in?"

"Sure." Quinn Fabray steps aside and lets the Latina mama inside of the small but chic classy house. The hallway might be small but the rooms are full of light and "adultness" - what Santana calls it. No toys all around, no ugly protecting fences and edge softeners, not everything out of reach, and not _not_ drinking. Even a white perfect couch with a small glass sofa table! How awesome. She loves it here.

Santana leaves her shoes in the hallway not wanting to carry dirt into the house and then places herself onto the spotless sofa. Quinn leaves the stroller standing in the hallway where Santana left it and joins her on the couch with a little Zane on her lap.

"So what's the big thing eh?" She tries to hide her emotions, being both fear – for a bad answer – and joy – for a good answer.

Quinn replaces the baby to a more comfortable position and let's him play with her large necklace. "How come you're alone? Didn't Brittany join in the fun?"

Clearly seeing through the blonde's plan, she knows instantly that she is trying to win some time. So she goes with it. "She has to head to work. Didn't she tell you on the phone?"

"She mentioned something." Quinn shrugs it off. Zane meanwhile takes her necklace into his mouth showing on it.

"Is that healthy?", Santana asks concerned.

"Don't worry. I chew on it all the time. It's just plastic, fake all over. No little things he could swallow or something. Just many big balls up on one line being called a necklace."

Santana smiles. "Well then..."

Quinn distracts herself from the conversation by watching the little boy enjoy the fun of playing and sucking on her turquoise necklace balls.

The brunette woman knows her friend needs a little push so she goes for a little helping story. "Yesterday's been pretty hectic, right?"

"Yes!", Quinn gladly agrees. "So many people, so many stories. It's incredible."

"Can you imagine Blaine and Kurt as parents?"

"Can _you_ imagine _Rachel_ carrying their child?!"

"Surprise! Surprise!" Santana knocks onto an imaginary door. "It's the Berry show again."

They both laugh but in Quinn's eyes something changes.

"So... have you got the chance to tell your story yesterday?"

"Yeah..." Quinn goes silent for a while. "I know what you're doing. And not very well might I add."

"I'm sorry. Brittany is more the one for this conversation."

Quinn shakes her head and looks down at her fingers. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes! No worries", she assures. It takes her some more minutes to finally start the conversation about what's going on. "I'm so confused."

Santana patiently waits for her to continue.

"I feel so bad about myself but at the same time so excited but mostly scared and confused." Quinn hardly tries to find the right words to put her situation out in front of Santana. "Do you know when something is bothering you and you just don't know why at all?"

Santana nods, but she doesn't really understand what's going on or what the blonde is talking about.

"I wanna do this and then again I don't. I just wanna go back to not caring altogether."

A light appears inside of Santana's head. "Ahhh... is this about Beth?"

"What?" Quinn frowns. "Who? My daughter? No. It's not. Beth is... I haven't seen her for ages. She's fine with Rachel's mom."

"Then what is it? Because I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't even notice something happening in your life."

"That's the point!" She lets out a loud desperate sigh. "Nothing is happening in my life. I mean, I work, I am alive but I do not really _live._ "

"And how's that making you feel confused and excited?"

"Well it doesn't."

Now Santana is totally confused. "Excuse me, but I lost track. Didn't you say something was exciting you and scaring you?"

"Exactly!"

The woman waits and gives her best friend a look to continue.

"I think I met someone."

 _I knew it!_ "That's awesome? Do I know him?" She's thrilled and excited and a typical teenage girl – just that she's 26 years old.

"You might or might not do."

"Oh my god! Who is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about who it is but... -"

"You have to! Tell me his name" Santana pushes Quinn to tell her but the blonde won't give in. "Where did you meet" Again no answer. "How do you know you like him? Why now and not back to whenever you met him first?"

"He's kind of... a jerk. But in all good ways. He's an attention seeker, but he deserves it. He claims all his rights and he won't let anyone step onto his feet."

"I thought you and Puck weren't a couple anymore."

"It's not Noah! Damn it, Santana."

Hands up in defense she responds: "Sorry. Okay. He's still a dick. When are you two getting back together?"

"We aren't. It's over. This time for real."

"You said that every time you broke up. That's about a million times. You're such an on off game it's hard to keep up with all this drama. You're even worse than Klaine was in high school, college days. And we all know that's been one of another story."

"So you still blame on them?"

"Blame? Nobody blames anyone, but if someone did it might just definitely be on them."

Quinn laughs at that. She remembers Santana hating on Blaine at times and on Kurt when he tried to stop her from proposing to Brittany. She's not over that at all. Not yet. Maybe never. She's a serious Lopez bitch when it comes to her wife and son.

"Do you remember the story with the Sue doll in the elevator?", Quinn asks.

"That's such a lie. Nobody would _put a whole elevator_ into the school, customize _a doll on wheels,_ make a _way for the doll_ to a secret hidden room, poison them with something weird so they will feel _turned on_ or whatever, then put up a picnic _in the elevator(!)_ and force them to _kiss each other –_ which is gross by the way – and all of that _just_ so they would get married. Like what? That plan is so out of line. Blaine and Kurt were never good at stories and now they've reached the limit of _what's not to believe because it's too ridicules to actually ever happen in real life OR in any story that's worth listening to._ And I am sure they're already planning their next own kidnapping story."

Quinn laughs and wipes her teary eyes. "You should have continued _Sue's Corner_ as a _Santana's Edge_ or something. And you should have taken over the cheerios. Or one of the many many Glee clubs at McKinley."

The brunette shakes her head. "No can do. I don't ever wanna go back into that high school business again. No teaching for me. It's hard enough knowing that all of that happened. All the Glee kids in our club were nice and good, even Berry and Hummel at some point. But the whole school full of purple piano play burst-outs? No me gusta! I don't regret putting one of them on fire."

"But you apologized, didn't you?"

Santana shrugs carelessly. "I say crap when I need to and bitch around when I shouldn't."

Quinn looks at her best friend's baby and her mind goes back to Beth. _Where is she now? How old is she? Does she look like me? Is she smart? I am sure she's a nice polite and happy child._

"Quinn?", Santana pokes her. "Where are you?"

The blonde sighs. "With Beth. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Maybe it's time to see her again."

"I don't think so. She is happy and I don't wanna ruin that. I am not sure she even knows who I am." The sadness in her voice is hard to overhear. The teenage mom really misses her daughter. And even though there's no chance to get her back, she might only get the chance to take a look at her.

Santana has to make it happen. That's what Brittany would do. Brittany always knows what to do. _I will make her see Beth again. Britt will be so proud._

"You could ask for a picture." _Everything starts with a picture, be it a real photo or a picture you make up in your head. Everything always starts with a picture._ "I could help. Or you could ask Berry to contact her mother for you."

"Look it's nice what you're trying to do for me, but I don't really think that's a good idea. Beth is now a baby anymore. She's in fact not even a toddler anymore."

"That's just another reason why you have to see her", she encourages the blonde. "Your daughter must be so big now. A picture won't harm anymore. And Beth at last."

Quinn smiles slowly as the imagination of a bigger Beth forms in her mind. "She must be nine years already. Wow."

"Nine years?", Santana thinks about it. "Seems to fit. You got her in 2010, right?"

"On the 8th June of 2010", Quinn beams and drifts off into memories with her daughter Beth. "I wish I had more memories about her. I wish I could have seen her attend her first day of school."

"It's not too late. Contact Shelby. She allowed you to have contact to Beth before and she will again."

"You don't know that", Quinn says. Her eyes darken with the thought of the loss of her daughter. "I know I did the right thing. I couldn't have handled it. I couldn't even handle a boyfriend. I was mean and obsessed with my image. She's better off with Shelby."

"That's probably true", Santana agrees. "But back then is not now. Now is ten years later and now it's not a mean, image obsessed head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. It's an adult, wise, hard working and caring Quinn Fabray. And I am sure Shelby would love her daughter to know her real mother."

"What if she changed her mind? Maybe she thinks I'm not worth it. Because... I'm not worth it." She drops her head.

"No, don't you even go there. With Brittany you get a pep talk, with me you get a slap." Santana raises her hand warningly.

Quinn's head flies back up. "Okay okay, no reason to hit me. But I still think I should leave them alone."

"And I still think a picture is no harm to no one." Santana crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow. That's her sign for the decision is made. There's no arguing now.

"San..." The blonde sighs. "Alright. One picture. And I will take care of it myself!" She raises her finger and points at Santana. "Don't you dare do anything. I can handle that."

The Latina shrugs and is kinda proud of herself. _I did a Brittany. Well not really a Brittany. I've not been too nice and there was no pep talk. But it's the best for her. Britt-Britt will be proud of me._

Zane interrupts the two ladies with a whine followed by a loud heartbreaking cry.

"What's wrong, Z-Dubs?", Q asks the boy as she bounces him on her knee.

"He's hungry." Santana goes and fixes him a bottle of milk.

"Brittany is trying to get him away from this, you know", Quinn throws in.

"Yeah. But he's hungry _now._ And I decide that he gets his milk _now._ He can have baby food later for dinner."

Quinn reaches for the bottle and the mother gives it to her thankfully. Zane holds onto the bottle as Q feeds him the formula milk.

"Is Britt gonna be mad at you?" The blonde lady is concerned. She doesn't want her two best friends to argue.

"No. It's gonna be fine, don't worry."

Accepting her best friend's answer she stays quiet, only watching the baby drink his formula milk.

The day continues quiet for the two women. They talk about work, about TV shows, about almost everything and time flies. They have so much fun. Santana accidentally spits her coffee at Quinn, which starts a very serious pillow fight. The fight ends up in Santana begging for mercy and Zane looking totally confused at the two girls. At times where the baby boy naps for a short time the women use that to get some things cleared up with Quinn's love life, her work and Puck, a lot of Puck talk. Serious talk is just not too serious when a little babbling, drooling 6-month-old does the cutest things. Or the craziest things. And when it comes to Quinn he is always seeking her attention and he always earns it. So the only serious talk times are when he's too tired to gain her attention or too focused on sparkling things, such as the bright turquoise necklace, to notice anything else going on around him.

By the time the clock turns 4 PM Naya mentions that she has to be home for her wife. So Quinn says her goodbyes to Santana, hugs and kisses her, and does the same with the little prince Zane LoPierce. He whines and fights as Santana puts him into the stroller, he doesn't want to leave Quinn's environment yet. But the mother is strict and heads home with no delay.

On her way home, Zane screaming and trying to get out of the stroller to go back to his beloved aunt, Santana notices they have not talked about Quinn's newest issue. Apparently it was not Beth. So what is it then...?


End file.
